Horrifyingly Beautiful
by PaperMelodies
Summary: Call them what you will. Monsters, freaks, beasts. Some people think they're myths, legends to scare people. Let me tell you that they aren't. They're hundred percent real. They haunt you every second of every hour and they won't leave you alone until they're satisfied. That is, if they've chosen you.
1. Prologue

_**Horrifyingly Beautiful**_

_**By PaperMelodies**_

_**Prologue**_

Call them what you will. Monsters, freaks, beasts. Some people think they're myths, legends to scare people. Let me tell you that they aren't. They're hundred percent real. They haunt you every second of every hour and they won't leave you alone until they're satisfied. That is, if they've chosen you.

But, there are also good creatures; ones that you can imagine yourself. It's rare for people to have that ability, yet my whole family has inherited it—Alices. My mom calls these 'Alices' gifts, but they're more like curses. Trust me, I've experienced it my whole life.

Believe me if you wish, but let me tell you that you can't trust anybody in this town. If you meet anybody with this little 'gift', they can kill you with a snap of their fingers, and it'll be like you've never existed. Stay aware, especially if they've imagined a fairy to life. Those little rascals can ruin your life completely.

**๑۩ﺴ۩๑**

The night was chilly. I remained still, refusing to shiver. Any action would be detected by the creature I trailed. Even my breathing was slow and regulated, so as not to haze in the abnormally freezing air—though my heart wanted to break its way out of my chest. My body wanted to squirm, every instinct telling me to move, to do something, preferably to run away, but I waited. Listening and surveying.

The chattering noise echoed through the forest trees, and I knew that I had struck danger. Excitement threatened to force my breathing into irregular gasps, but I remained controlled. The wind carried their shrill voices—the strange, animalistic language resonating through the interwoven branches overhead—and I knew it was coming closer. I dared to turn my head, ever so slowly, to peer around the trunk that was my camouflage. A pair of glowing eyes observed my every move. Suddenly, it pounced in my direction. I knew I only had seconds.

As it came nearer, I drew my dagger from its sheath and allowed my muscles to stiffen, prepared for the swift movements of my blade that would render its deformed head from its shoulder. It would pass a few inches away from me, and then it would be mine.

Or so I thought.

Without warning, a light flared just east of my position, causing spots to dance before my eyes and completely ruining my night vision. A string of choice invectives came to mind, but I suppressed my urge to curse and considered the possibility that I had gone unnoticed despite the unexpected flare.

Stupid me.

Still to the east, a husky male voice was snarling the choice words I had contemplated mere seconds ago, and an accompanying crashing noise suggested he too was suffering from the same handicap to his night vision I now struggled to overcome. Even if I was stupid, it was a small comfort that I was not the only one.

The creature was screeching now, their chattering occupying the woods with an ungodly cackle. It was when a pair of lamplight eyes materialized beside me that I realized my hope of going unnoticed was in vain.

I didn't think at the moment. My arm moved of its own accord, slicing through the bone and flesh as stick-like creatures reached for me, trying to latch on in the darkness. The chattering formed into a surprised growl and then a gurgle as my dagger met its throat.

My hiding place obviously wrecked, I bolted into the open. The crashing to my east continued, then cut off abruptly with a startled yell and a triumphant cackle. That's when I realized. There was another one.

By the time I reached him, I was certain he was dead. My night vision returning, all I could see was the man kneeling in middle of the woods with a boy hiding behind him, another short, twiggy creature latched around his neck with strong, wiry arms, its legs encircling his torso. That was usually the end of them, with these types of beasts. Hardly much of a challenge face-to-face, but once they got their arms around you, most of the time, you didn't survive. Unfortunately, I couldn't take its head off without risking most of the man's neck being severed in the process as well.

The man reached up, trying to pry the creature off. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he didn't have long without air. It would be over soon. It serves him right, though, trying to light a fire in a place like this at night.

The creature was crackling gleefully, sensing its victory at hand. But I was surprised of what happened next.

Where the man's hands landed on the creature's arms, flame suddenly erupted.

I leaped back in shock and a startled shriek. It flapped its arms, trying to put out the flames, and the man stumbled to his feet, away from the creature, clutching his throat and gasping for breath.

Instinct kicked in again. I bolted forward; with one neat slice, the creature's head was separated from its shoulders.

The man stumbled several more feet away, then collapsed against a tree trunk, shoulders heaving as he gasped for air. He turned a little to eye me warily through the dim light; I struggled to return his stare.

"I believe you are another Alice?" he asked, after a few precious seconds of staring at one another. I nodded and assisted him onto his feet. It was rare for there to be somebody like me— a person who can see monsters. I was shocked, but I kept myself under-control. This part of town is dangerous; it's best if you don't show weakness to strangers.

"Nee-Chan!" a silver-haired boy cried, running from behind the man, and enveloping me in a hug. I peeked upwards, only to see that the man had disappeared.

**1**


	2. Chapter One

_**Horrifyingly Beautiful**_

_**By PaperMelodies**_

_**Chapter One**_

I can't believe it.

It's been two years, and he's still in my head. I don't suppose that he's any different from me. No. I've never felt this before, but I think this is what you call destiny. . . Maybe love? I'm not quite sure. But, nonetheless, I'm positive that I'll meet him again. Just not today.

******๑۩ﺴ۩๑**

I weakly rubbed my eyes, which were practically crusted shut. I had blinked a dozen times before I could gain focus. I watched the vertical lines of light shift imperceptibly across my lap as I tried to make out my surroundings. The window was open, welcoming in a gentle breeze, and the blinds swayed ever so lightly.

Extending my right arm, I reached for the bedside table, clumsily knocking down an alarm clock. My phone was out of reach. It took three attempts to sit up and swing my right leg out of the bed onto the frigid wood flooring. Then the left leg. I tried to stand. Head rush. I gripped onto the nearest item, which was a nightstand.

I shuffled past a small hamper to retrieve my phone. The battery was about dead, and there was a thin layer of dust coating the screen. I turned it on to check the time. _7:39 AM._

I was weak, and my dehydration made it difficult to process anything but my desire for water. The room was lit only by the setting sun outside. The power must have gone out, I thought as I shuffled toward the dark hallway outside my room. A generator powered a few flickering fluorescent lights on the floor. I grabbed a mug from my dining table and gulped down some cold, black coffee greedily. The liquid caffeine hit me fast. I took a deep breath and scanned the floor as I leaned on the counter.

What happened to the electricity? Storm? Power surge?

Everything was so quiet. I held my breath. I could hear my heartbeat and...nothing else. It was totally silent.

I felt a stab of pain rush through me. I flinched. Pulling up the sleeves of my shirt, I saw that my arms were spotted with bruises and blood splatters. I suppose I had a beat-down last night. Ignoring the pain, I concealed all the bruises and washed off all the red.

Time for work.

**. . .**

Silence. That's what I have to perpetuate at the moment. I stood near a corner where darkness surrounds, making me perfectly camouflaged. My eyes were focused on a scene in front of me; two deformed griffins. They didn't seem to notice my presence, they were too into their little staring contest. I observed them in the shadows.

I've decided to stay hidden until the correct time comes.

_Snap!_

Damn it. So much for staying hidden.

Luckily, they didn't seem to notice me. Instead, the taller griffin pounced onto the shorter, assaulting the poor creature. Blood leaked out, causing the youngest to shriek. I flinched. Soon enough they began constantly attacking one another. I watched silently.

The eldest bit the other's head. The youngest noticed too late that it was feint, though, when the second bite doubled him over and expelled the last bit of choked air from its husky belly. The shortest growled and flew three feet in the air, the second trailing after the other.

The battle went on for an hour or so.

I didn't come out of the shadows until both of their backs were facing me and they were on ground level. I withdrew my dagger from its sheath, attacking the elder griffin. Blood stained its feathers and it screeched out in pain, its shrill voice echoed through the trees as I breathe heavily. The creature fell down to the ground, lifeless. I stared at it mercilessly.

I peeked over to my right. The other was backing away from me by the second. Afraid and bleeding.

I sighed and knelt down, showing that I meant no harm to it. I wasn't here for the younger creatures. They aren't as valuable.

It understood and stalked towards me. But before it could get to me, it was cut into halves. My eyes widened. "No, no, no. That isn't good. You aren't supposed to get attached to them. Silly girl, they'll kill you. Don't you know that they're dangerous? Untrustworthy? Crazy?"

I growled at the voice. "Shut up, Persona. The mission is already done anyways. Give me my pay." I glared at him, patiently waiting for my money. "Eager, now are we? Well, sorry to break it to you, but I lied. Five-hundred grand is too much for such a simple task." My eyebrows knitted together as he stepped out of the shadows. Persona smirked, "I want you to watch this young boy," he presented me a picture of a swarthy-skinned lad. My pupils dilated. It was him. Persona chuckled darkly.

"Let me finish." I stared at him curiously. "You're sent to kill him." I clenched my fists. "Oh. Is that so?. . . And you'll give me my money, correct?"

He nodded slowly, his smile never altering. "Exactly. If you agree, you will be sent straight to Tokyo to meet him." I sighed and hesitated, "I'll do it."

I'm no Einstein, but I think I've lost my sanity.

Hands down.

* * *

**A/N: Short? I know right.****  
**

**2**


End file.
